


The Sun to my Moon

by sarahtarth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, POV Jaime Lannister, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahtarth/pseuds/sarahtarth
Summary: The girl in the dream is unrecognisable. Her face is blurry, like his glasses are smudged or fogged up. It’s so frustrating, he blinks, rubs his eyes until they are sore but her face never comes into focus. All that Jaime knows is that she has a Sun tattoo.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 24
Kudos: 93





	The Sun to my Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for clicking :D

* * *

Jaime hadn’t had a restful night's sleep for weeks, every night it would be the same, his brain constantly replaying the same dream over and over - it wasn’t even a bad dream so he couldn’t blame it on terrors. It was the lack of context, each morning he would wake up and not be able to remember much about it. No details of where he was or why he was there. 

The only thing that would be a constant would be the girl.

The girl with the Sun tattoo. 

But of course his brain wouldn’t let it be that simple, the girl in the dream is unrecognisable. Her face is blurry, like his glasses are smudged or fogged up. It’s so frustrating, he blinks, rubs his eyes until they are sore but her face never comes into focus. All that Jaime knows is that she has a Sun tattoo. 

It’s bright and flaming on her forearm, in the dream he could almost feel the heat coming from the ink. He can picture it clear as day in his head, he’s drawn it so many times while he’s been at work trying to figure out the connection and the only thing he could think of was his own tattoo - a Moon. He’d sit there in meetings running his fingers over it, hoping that it would spark something, anything.

He’s tried to ask Who she is? Why is she there? What does this all mean? So many times the questions have been on the tip of his tongue but as soon as he opens his mouth she begins to fade, like she knows he’s desperate for answers. Some days he tries to avoid sleeping, just to get away from the repetition of unanswered questions. Pounding coffee at 11pm hoping it keeps him going through the night but it just makes him feel on edge, the questions getting louder in his head. 

But the pull towards her, whoever she is, is too powerful for Jaime to hold off. So he just gives into the dreams. And when he’s there he feels the happiest he’s felt in a while, the aura around her instantly perks him up, drawing him in closer every night.

Until one night they touched.

Jaime reached out his hand, his finger brushed against hers and something happened that Jaime couldn’t explain. He felt it pass through him, this sensation hit him like a wave. It spread throughout his body, his toes to his fingertips and back until it settled on his own tattoo. 

They were tingles at first, a small itch beneath his skin. It glowed like a moon does, cool and white against his tan skin. It came to life just like hers, both of their tattoos now shining in unison.

As soon as he removed his finger from hers the dream was gone. Jaime woke in his bed, his tattoo still tingling as he lay there. It continued tingling throughout the day, it really was distracting for him as it made for more questions than it answered. Spending his day searching google for answers but of course it came back with nothing because _obviously_ tattoos can’t come to life. 

But he felt it, was still feeling it.

Now it was easier, he reached out again the next night, the barrier between them had completely disappeared with their new connection. He was able to hold her hand, feeling her tighten her fingers against his own, her palm warm against his. 

Jaime wanted to scream. His heart was about to burst out of his chest, the blood thumped his ears with his excitement, his eyes brimmed with tears. This was a feeling like no other. 

Her hand raised towards him, moving slowly towards his face until it cupped his cheek. Her thumb sweeping slowly against his cheek bone, his eyes fluttered closed as he instantly calmed at her delicate touch. 

‘’Jaime’’ The voice called, one that he didn’t recognise.

His mouth dried up, his voice stuck in his throat after all these weeks of wanting to speak and yet now nothing. 

‘’My wonderful Jaime’’ It continued. ‘’Where are you? I’m waiting for you’’

_I’m right here!_ Jaime wanted to shout. His hand gripped onto her bicep, how he wished with all his might that her skin would continue up to her face but it was still as fuzzy as it always has been.

‘’We’re meant to be Jaime, can’t you see? Sun and Moon, Rise and Fall’’

He woke with a startle, lifting his hand to his face, he could still feel her touch. Warm compared to the other side. 

He could only make it through today with coffee after a journey of a dream like that. Thank the gods it was a Saturday. The air was cool as he walked down the street, taking deep breaths, counting the steps until he reached the door. 

Not fully concentrating as he held the door open for the person behind him, he walked forwards without looking. He should have expected it but Jaime was still surprised when he bumped into someone. He heard her things land on the floor with a clatter.

‘’God’s i’m sorry, I should have been looking where i was going!’’ Jaime quickly spoke as he dropped to retrieve the person's belongings. 

‘’No no, it was my fault, I wasn’t looking either’’ The person spoke back, reaching to help tidy her mess. 

And then he saw it.

The Sun tattoo, the one from his dreams. 

He couldn't take his eyes away from it, he could feel the heat radiating from it like before.

Lifting his eyes from the tattoo, Jaime was finally able to see who it belonged to. The face that has been missing from his dream, the face that he has been longing to see for the longest time. 

She returned his look, only hers was mixed with a little confusion.

‘’Hi, I’m Brienne… have we met before? I feel like I know you from somewhere’’

Hypnotised by the blueness of her eyes, speechless and yet the biggest smile broke on his face. He nodded to her question and she nodded along with him. 

‘’Maybe in another world or something. I’m Jaime’’ He offered her his hand to shake. 

As soon as they touched the tingles returned, his tattoo throbbed beneath his jacket. He couldn’t miss this chance, he needed to know her.

‘’Could I buy you a coffee, Brienne?’’

Her cheeks pinked as she bit her lip. ‘’I’d like that’’

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!  
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sarahoftarth.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
